


Poisoned

by Little_Goddess_Aries



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Goddess_Aries/pseuds/Little_Goddess_Aries
Summary: When Persephone moves to Olympus, trouble begins to brew.





	Poisoned

** Lore Olympus Snow White **

“PUTS APHRODITE TO SHAME??”

“Ma… calm down. It’s just the opinion of _one_ person – and you don’t even like Hades. Since when do you care what he thinks?”

“**No one** insults me like that! I am the _fairest _and most _beautiful_ in all the realms; that includes the Underworld!”

Eros pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. 

“I _really_ wish that you would just let this go.”

“Nope! If anyone thinks that little second-rate goddess from the mortal realm is somehow prettier than _me_, they’ve got another thing coming. Don’t you worry, I’m going to fix this little _‘misunderstanding’_ so that **_no one_** will make that mistake ever again!”

And with that, Aphrodite stormed out the front door. Eros sighed as he sat down. Knowing how his mother gets when she’s like this, there was no telling what she was going to do. He wondered if he should alert Zeus about her tirade, just in case she decided to wreak havoc on the mortals. _Maybe she will cool off before she does anything too drastic. I mean, the mortals worship her so maybe she will leave them alone?_ His thoughts (and Fatesbook scrolling, much to his annoyance) were interrupted by a text message.

**Mommy-kins****♥️****: I have an idea. I need your help. Meet me****…**** NOW. This is non-negotiable!**

* * *

It was a beautiful Monday morning and Persephone was ready for her first day of college. She was so excited and nervous; she loved learning.

“Hey, Perse! Do you need a ride to campus? I don’t mind taking you.”

“That’s ok! Thank you for offering, but I think I’m going to enjoy the walk. It’s beautiful outside and I found this cute little cart between here and campus that sells the most amazing tea blends! I want to stop by on my way and treat myself!”

“Ok, Have a good day in class!”

Persephone bid her roommate goodbye as she grabbed her school bag and headed out the door. Things had been quite a whirlwind since she moved to Olympus… she was glad to finally be in her element; school is where she really shined. 

As she approached the cart, she saw a familiar face standing there smiling at her.

“Eros!” She ran towards him and gave him a hug.

“Hey, Perse!”

“What are you doing here?” 

“Well… I… wanted to wish you luck on your first day and I thought _‘what better way than to get her an amazing new blend from the tea cart’_, so here I am!” Eros held out a piping hot cup of tea. Her mouth practically watering, she accepted his gift and took a huge sip.

“Mmmm - You’re right! That _is_ amazing! Let’s see… hmm. Is that pomegranate I taste?”

“Damn, you’re good.” Eros chuckled.

“Well, plants _are_ my specialty.” She gave him a sheepish grin and continued sipping her tea. “Besides, pomegranate is one of my favorite fruits!”

The two walked towards the school, giggling and gossiping about the party over the weekend. She had left the party early with Artemis because the purple goddess hated parties. She only went because Zeus always DEMANDED everyone attend them. Persephone felt so awkward because she barely knew anyone there – she knew Hermes and Artemis, of course, but she didn’t meet Eros until the night of the party. He was known by everyone, so he never stood in one place for long. The other two had scattered off, talking to other groups leaving Persephone feeling incredibly uncomfortable and out of place. 

There actually _was_ someone she had wanted to get to know. He was so handsome; tall with broad shoulders. She couldn’t stop thinking about the dorky smile he gave her from across the room. Truth be told, she hadn’t stopped thinking of him at all since their eyes met. Unfortunately, before she got the chance to meet him and talk to him, Artemis declared that she was ready to go and dragged Persephone away.

“It sounds like _someone_ has a crush!” Eros wriggled with excitement.

“I do not!” she squealed as she jokingly shoved him away from her. “Besides, I’m in TGOEM so it doesn’t really matter anyway. If I _did_ have a crush, WHICH I DON’T…” she gave him a playful glare, “I would just bury it down and ignore it.”

“Well _that’s_ boring.” He said with an eye roll.

Persephone finished the last sip of her tea just before they rounded the corner to the school.

“Man… I feel really weird.” Her body felt heavy and she had this odd feeling in the pit of her stomach that seemed to radiate through her entire body. “Maybe I didn’t get enough sleep last night or something.” Eros shot her a look that _almost_ seemed apologetic.

The feeling was getting stronger; she could barely stand up anymore.

“I think I need to sit down for a couple of minutes…” she mumbled as she struggled to stay standing. “I ca-can’t… h-h-hold myself up an-ymore.” 

“Here! Let me help you…” Eros guided her to a lush patch of grass.

“May…be…i-if…I j-jus-“ She suddenly collapsed to the ground; her bag dropping and her belongings scattering.

“I’m sorry.” he whispered to her as he scooped her into his arms, guilt sitting heavily on his heart, and launched the two of them into the sky.

* * *

Hades sat in his office reading over a mountain of paperwork. He removed his glasses, running his hands down his face and groaning. _I need a vacation. _At this, his thoughts began to wander back to the party this past weekend.

The party was boring – it was always the same people, the same mundane conversations, and the same alone feeling he had as he watched couples dancing or laughing together. _Every damn time._ He despised public outings of any kind. His brother was such an ass for playing the _King of the Gods_ card and making him attend. He rolled his eyes. _Zeus is such a dick. I’ll make him pay one of these days. _The only good thing about that night was _her_. It felt like a bolt of lightning hit him when his eyes found a pink, glowing figure from across the party. She had a melancholic air surrounding her that made him want to grab her in his arms and hold her until all her troubles melted away. She was breathtaking. When she looked up and locked eyes with him, all he could do was smile awkwardly back at her. _Idiot_. He couldn’t stop thinking about her, no matter how hard he tried. He had never seen anyone like her. When his eyes met hers, it was as if the two of them stood across from each other in an empty room. He sighed, leaning back in his chair imagining the fluttering of her long lashes and the endearing way she chewed on her bottom lip. In his entire life, Hades had _never_ felt these things about someone before; he couldn’t explain it.

His body suddenly lurched from within, sending him careening to the floor. The room was spinning, and he felt a tugging in his gut. Something was wrong. An immortal was in peril.

He closed his eyes, using his powers, he searched for the victim. Trying to hear screaming or feel agony, he concentrated harder. _Nothing_. It didn’t make any sense. His powers have never been _this _off. Then he saw her. The pink little goddess from the party; the Goddess of Spring, he had learned. She was unconscious. Without giving a single thought to it, he found himself teleported to her side. She was curled up in a beautiful cove. Trees were bent towards her and circling around her, covering her small frame – it was almost like they had transformed into a protective cocoon. Whoever had put her here had taken great care to make sure she was somewhere safe.

Hades reached down and brushed her cheek. She was ice cold and pale. Her once vibrant pink skin was now nothing more than pastel. A shiver ran down his spine. He saw nothing that could have caused this. There was no ichor, there were no visible injuries, there was nothing. He was determined to get to the bottom of this. He couldn’t leave her here, though. Not like this. He lifted her into his arms, closed his eyes, and they vanished.

They appeared again in the living room of his house. Careful not to wake her, he slowly carried her to his spare room and gently laid her on the bed. He removed her shoes sat down on the foot of the bed. He stared at her with sadness and grief he hadn’t experienced since… his mother. He covered her with a blanket and quietly stepped outside her room. He gathered his seven dogs and gave them explicit instructions to guard her at all times, never to leave her side. This was a task of utmost importance and he wanted Cerberus to have help in tending to this beautiful goddess. 

He watched the dogs take up their positions surrounding her. He hoped that having them near would somehow wake her up, but nothing happened. He sighed as he walked out of the room and shut the door, eyes lingering on the unconscious beauty.

Hades mood changed. He was determined to find out what happened to her and _why._ He pulled his phone from his pocket and called the one person he knew could help me find answers - _Hecate_.

* * *

Hades was quickly pacing the length of his living room. Every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire from anxiety.

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

_Finally.c_He flung the door open to see the Goddess of Magic.

“Good… I’m glad you’re here. Follow me.”

Without wasting time, Hades ushered Hecate to the guest room. He opened the door slowly, allowing the sleek goddess to glide through and over to Persephone. The dogs moved off the bed as she sat on the edge next to the Goddess of Spring, taking one of her hands into her own. She recognized her as the daughter of Demeter. Hecate gave a mournful look to her unconscious friend then closed her eyes and concentrated - an aura of yellow surrounding her. He watched on nervously.

“Well??”

“Shh!”

Hades huffed. This was taking _forever_, and he just wanted answers. Finally, Hecate opened her eyes. She continued holding Persephone’s hand with a sorrowful look in her eyes. She turned to the King.

“She’s… _dead_.” She said gravely.

“WHAT?? No, that’s impossible! We are _immortal_. There was NOTHING out of the ordinary to suggest something had happened to her…”

“Well, she’s not _dead_-dead, but she has been… _spelled_. It’s a sort of death spell that she’s under. That’s why you felt it - she _technically_ died, but she’s not truly gone from this world.”

Hades blinked at her with confusion painted across his face. Hecate sighed

“It’s hard to explain. Just trust me on this. I’m going to see what I can do to wake her up, so hold tight. Just do what you’re doing and take care of her. Keep her safe and comfortable. I’ll do the best I can to bring her back, I promise.” She lowered Persephone’s hand back down and patted it gently - tears stinging her eyes. She collected herself and rose to leave. She placed a hand on Hades’ shoulder a squeezed as she exited the room.

With a deep sadness sitting in his chest, Hades walked over and sat on the floor next to the bed. He watched her closely for any signs of life. She looked so radiant, even now. She was so peaceful. He wished that he could look into her eyes again… tell her how beautiful he thought she was. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and tell her how she stole his heart the minute she looked into his eyes, as silly as that sounded. He promised himself that if he wouldn’t hold back his feelings anymore if she would just come back.

* * *

Eros laid in bed, hidden under the covers, for the second day in a row. He had never felt so horrible in his entire existence. He couldn’t eat - all he could do was sleep. However, his sleep was always interrupted by the memory of what he had done. _Persephone didn’t deserve that. _He began to cry again. 

His door was violently slung open with a bang. Eros didn’t move. Aphrodite walked in and sighed dramatically.

“I don’t know what you’re so upset about!”

Eros groaned and covered his head.

“Oh, come _on_. It’s not THAT bad. People barely even knew her so it’s not like anyone will really miss her. Not anyone that matters, anyway. Besides, she’s not_ really_ dead.” Aphrodite laughed and sashayed over to the full-length Mirror next to Eros’ closet. She admired herself, turning from side to side and looking over her shoulder so she could see every angle of her gorgeous figure.

“Oh, Mirror…. do tell me. Who is the most beautiful _now?_” She laughed a shrill laugh and glided back to the door.

“Oh gods, stop pouting! I’m holding up my end of our deal… I’ll give you information to help you find Psyche.” She rolled her eyes. “Now will you _PLEASE _snap out of it!” She turned and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

Eros couldn’t think about Psyche right now. He was distraught over Persephone and couldn’t shake the guilt he felt. A thought hit him suddenly and he grabbed his phone, scrolling through his contacts and opening a text message.

“Hi. It’s Eros. I need to talk to you, please. I need your help.”

Eros set down his phone and willed himself to get out of bed. He shuffled around his room and dug out a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie to throw on. He didn’t look like his usual put-together self, but that didn’t mean that his sweats weren’t at least a little cute. He threw on his running shoes and crept out of his room. Looking down the hallway, he listened for any of his mother. He peeked around the corner into the living room and saw no sign of her, so he quietly walked into the room and out the front door. Looking around and pulling his hood up over his head, he took flight towards the Underworld.

* * *

Landing in front of a sleek, dark house, Eros adjusted his hood and walked towards the front door, knocking lightly. He looked around to make sure that no one had seen him as the front door opened. The Goddess of Magic nodded to him and allowed him access into her home.

“What exactly was so important that you needed to speak with me? Especially given the late hour…”

“I have… i-in-information. About something that happened.”  
  
Hecate was growing impatient with God of Love.

“You’re being cryptic. I’m the only one allowed to be cryptic in the Underworld and since you’re on my turf, in my home, you must follow my rules. Now, tell me exactly why I’m standing here talking to you instead of going to sleep!” she barked.

Eros gulped hard and took a deep breath.

“I know what happened… t-to… Persephone.”

The slender goddess’ eyes widened, and she motioned for Eros to come in and sit on her couch. She glided over and sat in the armchair opposite him. She gave a curt nod of him to continue.

“I don’t know where to even start…” he fidgeted with the drawstring on his sweatpants.

“The _beginning_ is usually best.” Her face was set in a stern expression.

“Ok. We were all at the party at Zeus’ Saturday evening. My mother overheard Hades say that he thought Persephone put her to shame and she… she just kinda… snapped. She has been obsessed and determined to get revenge. Apparently, she thought the only way to reclaim her place as _‘most beautiful in all the realms’ _was to get rid of Persephone… for good.” He shuddered and hugged his arms tightly across his chest.

“Get rid of her how?”  
  
“S-sh… she wanted to poison her.” His body began to shake with quiet sobs. “She asked me to help her. She made me offer the little one a blended tea, Persephone’s favorite, with poison in it. She said that no one would even notice she was gone since she was so new to Olympus.”  
  
Hecate’s eyes were glowing a very deep yellow. She held a vicious scowl on her face as she looked at the lavender god.

“Continue,” she growled.

“Well… I-I couldn’t do it – not really. I only gave her half of the dose I was ordered to… I thought that maybe she would wake back up from it or it would be easier bring her back from the effects. When she collapsed, I carried her to this cove right outside of the woods. I laid her down carefully where no one could find her and hurt her. I sat with her for a very long time before I started getting texts from my mother asking me if it was done. She wanted ‘proof’, so I took a picture of Persephone and I brought home the empty cup that had held the tea. I figured that would be enough to throw her off the trail until I could come up with a plan to help Persephone. I came back to check on her later that evening, but she was gone. I don’t know where she is.”

The slender goddess practically shook with anger.

“WHY WOULD YOU HELP SOMEONE DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO AN INNOCENT GIRL?!”

“I-I-I didn’t want to!” Eros wailed. “My mother has a control over me that I wish she didn’t. Unfortunately, I can’t say no to her or she will destroy everything important to me. I did the best thing I could think to do to satisfy her and to keep Persephone safe! That’s why I’m here… please, help me.”

“Thankfully the Goddess of Spring is under the care of Hades – she will be safest there. I will see what I can do to make this right. Don’t you DARE say a word to _anyone_ about _any_ of this. If word gets out that _you_ were the one that did this to her, Aphrodite isn’t the one you’ll need to worry about. Now get out of my house before I handle you _myself_.”

With that, Eros hurriedly saw himself out and took off for the skies once more.

* * *

Hecate wanted justice over what had been done to Persephone. While she was still plenty pissed off at Eros for his part in everything, she saw fit to punish him herself, rather than turning him over to Zeus since he had come forward, attempted to minimize the harm to Persephone, and was being manipulated. Still… he was in a lot of trouble. Aphrodite, on the other hand, was currently awaiting trial by Zeus. Hecate had made sure that there would be a _fair_ trial and not something she could flirt (or sleep) her way out of. She alerted Hera of the incident and the Queen demanded that she and the slender blue goddess sit in on the trial. The Goddess of Love would pay for her crimes against the Goddess of Spring.

* * *

Hades brought a chair into the guest room so he could stay by Persephone’s side. He brought a soft pillow and a warm blanket so that he would be comfortable while keeping a watchful eye on the perfect goddess. With his feet propped up on the bedside table, he read to Persephone from one of his favorite books; glancing up at her occasionally, hoping to see some movement. He would gently reach forward to hold her icy hand, bringing it to his cheek as he gazed down on her unconscious form. He whispered pleas into her palm, begging her to come back to him. He would gently pet her long hair and stroke a finger down her lifeless face in hopes of feeling some sort of warmth returning to her flesh. It broke his heart to see this beautiful goddess, previously full of life, unstirring. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t shed tears at her bedside.

It was probably silly for him to feel this way about someone he had never even spoken to, but he couldn’t help it. From the moment he saw her, it was like lightning. _You gotta pull yourself together, man. You can’t be in love with someone you have literally never spoken to… _

He was startled awake by his ringing phone. _It’s Hecate. Thank gods… maybe she found something._

“Hey. What’s the news?” His voice was husky from sleep.

“Well, I have figured out that she was fed some sort of magical poison. It’s very powerful… I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“So, how do we fix it?” He was now sitting straight up in his chair.

“That’s the thing - I don’t know how.” Her voice was solemn. “Since it’s not just a poison, but also magic, it’s been rooted very deeply, and I don’t think it’s something that my powers are capable of removing. I’m sorry, friend.” She hung up.

Hades never removed his eyes from the pink goddess. Tears welled up and he took her hand in his once more. The seven dogs, all lying around and across her, looked up at Hades and whimpered.

“I know…” he whispered. “I wish she would wake up, too.”

Giving each dog a loving scratch behind their ears, he settled back in his chair once more, tears falling while looked helplessly at her lifeless figure. He leaned back in his chair and drifted to sleep. He began to dream of the party… of the unknown goddess floating in.

_All the people in the room vanished and he could only see her. She danced and spun her body around, giggling with each turn. She locked eyes with him and gave him a sultry look. She extended her pointer finger and curled it towards herself, beckoning him over. He was entranced by her. Never breaking eye contact, he glided weightlessly to her – her body like a magnet drawing him near. Now in front of her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his cheek. He grabbed her waist and -_

There was a knock at the door. Hades jumped and looked at Persephone, hoping the sound had come from her. Another knock. _Definitely the door. _He reluctantly left the petite goddess’ side to answer it.

“Wh-what are you doing here?”

“Hades…” Hecate took a step forward. “It’s time.”

“Time for _what_??”

She cast her eyes to the floor, tears welled up as she looked back up at him.

“It’s time that we contact Demeter and inform her of everything so that she can… make arrangements.” She sniffled and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Make… arrangements? What arrangements?”

“She can’t… she can’t just stay in your guest room. We have no way to bring her back. We have to let her mother do with her as she sees fit.”

“WHAT! I absolutely will _not_ let anyone take her from here and… and… what, _BURY _her?! No!”

“Hades…” she pleaded, tears snow streaming down her cheeks. “Please. We have to do right by her. You have to let go.”

“There has to be _something_ you can do!”

“I’m so sorry. I tried. I researched every poison and antidote. I looked at every curse and counter curse. I reached out to those who taught me the things I know - no one can figure it out.”

“You’ve missed something…”

“We haven’t. Believe me, I wish we had.” She gave his shoulder a squeeze. “I’ll be by later to fetch her.” She nodded gravely and disappeared out the door.

Hades stood stunned. He couldn’t believe what he had heard. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye to the Goddess of Spring… not yet. He walked back to his guest room and sat once more in the chair at her bedside.

“I’m so sorry… I wanted to fix this. I don’t have many regrets in my life, but this is definitely one of them. This, and not making myself speak to you at that party. I should have immediately come to you, told you that you were the most beautiful creature in the realms, met ours lips together… told you that I had fallen in love with you the first time our eyes met. It’s stupid and I didn’t know it was possible, but that very moment it was like my heart was beating for the very first time. I would give anything to have you hear these things now.” Tears rolled unrelenting down his cheeks. He leaned forward and cupped her cheek with his left hand, gently rubbing his thumb across her cheek. He brought his face to her ear and whispered, “I love you, Persephone. For all it’s worth and as crazy as it is, I love you. Sleep well, little goddess.” And with that he placed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

He laid his head face down on the bed next to her, sobs shaking his body. That’s when he felt it… he felt warmth on his arm. He jerked his head up to see a pink hand on top of him. He gasped and looked up at Persephone’s face. His eyes widened and his breath hitched. She was _awake_! Her pale skin was slowly brightening, and her ice-cold touch was beginning to warm. Hades couldn’t believe his eyes. He had never seen _anyone_ come back from the brink like she had, but here she was… breathing and touching him.

Slowly, she began to sit up. Hades quickly sat next to her on the bed, helping lift her up. Their faces were so close to each other that he could feel her breathing. _He could feel her **breathing.**_ She looked deep into his eyes with an expression that was completely unreadable. _She probably thinks I’m some creepy old man that kidnapped her and brought her here, but I don’t care… her eyes are open, her skin is warm, she’s breathing._

“You.”

“Wh-what?”

“I know you…”

“Oh, yeah. We saw each other briefly at the party. I wanted to come over and talk to-“

“No. That’s not what I mean.”

Hades raised his eyebrows at her quizzically, waiting for her to continue.

“While I was… wherever I was… I-I met you. There was a beautiful golden woman doting on this adorable little boy with blue skin. She loved him.” She closed her eyes trying to recall what she had seen. “The golden goddess approached me, alone. She sat down next to me and told me of her son, Aidoneus. She described him as kind and misunderstood. And she told me that… that-“ she trailed off.

He just stared at her, mouth hanging open, tears pooling in his eyes.

“W-wh-what else did she say?” He was barely able to choke out the words.

“She told me that he was by my side, unwaveringly. Then, she asked me to give him a message. Are… are you Aidoneus?”

Hades voice was caught in his throat. Unable to speak, he slowly nodded at her. Persephone leaned towards him and gently cupped his face with both of her hands. She locked her eyes to his.

“She wanted me t-to tell you t-that… she is immensely proud of you. You have become the man she had always known you to be. That you were loved by her more than you will ever know and that –“ She gently wiped tears trickling down his face. “- that you will be loved in a way you’ve never know… by _me_.”

Without thinking, Hades reached his hand slowly towards the goddess’ face. With his hand on her cheek, he met his lips to hers. He pulled back slightly, gazing lovingly into her sparkling eyes.

“I’m Hades.”

“I’m Persephone.”

With a loving smile, Hades leaned forward once more and locked lips with the beautiful goddess… the future Queen of the Underworld.

_And they lived happily ever after._

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like this. I've been working on it for a while and I just can't bring myself to like it lol I am crossing my fingers that I'm wrong.
> 
> Comments and kudos soothe my heart lol


End file.
